


Copulation's Edge

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e09 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Christine finds a way to cope with Roger and Andrea's affair





	Copulation's Edge

Nurse Chapel closed the cavern door with an echoing bang before walking back towards the android sitting neatly on the bed. 

“Andrea?”

“Yes, Mistress?”

Christine sat down next to Andrea and lowered her voice a tone. 

“So, when you were with Roger, he would…?” she trailed off. 

Andrea raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 

“He would do what, Mistress?”

Chapel paused, and then shook herself. If she was about to do what she was thinking of, then this shouldn’t be making her blush. 

“My Roger...well, Roger would order you to take your clothes off?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“And then he would touch you once your clothes were off?”

Andrea nodded innocently. 

“Yes, Mistress. In many places.”

Christine flinched in disgust at the thought of his cheating, until an idea struck her. 

“Did you enjoy those exchanges?”

“I obeyed my master, Mistress. I am a faithful android. I find joy in obeying my human masters. I am programmed to please.”

He had cheated, but what was the harm if…?

“In that case, Andrea, can you do me a favor?”

“Anything, Mistress,” she chirped, perking up at the request for service. 

Christine paused, but then found herself speaking in a terse voice. 

“Take off all your clothes.”

“Yes, Mistress!” 

Christine stared, open-mouthed, at the robot’s immediate willingness to obey--her arms were slipping out of the shoulders of her overalls, loosening the soft globes of her artificial breasts from her scanty shirt, swiftly sliding her pants down to her ankles, unzipping her leather boots, and throwing her coverings towards the corner of the room. 

Andrea turned to Christine with a smile, standing straight at attention with her palms laid evenly on her legs while the nurse stared at the perfect, sloping curve of her tiny waist towards her fleshy ass. 

“Is there anything else you require, Mistress?”

“Yes,” answered Christine. Still gawking at the android’s artificial perfection, her blow-up-doll proportions, she tugged her panties to her calves and motioned the girl over. Andrea complied. 

“You are going to put your mouth right here,” she said, bringing the silicone lips to her vagina, “and lick this small circle faster and faster until I tell you to stop, ok?”

Andrea nodded cheerfully before eagerly beginning her task, flicking her tongue across Christine’s little pink circle and looking up at her mistress to judge her satisfaction with her performance. Noticing the woman close her eyes and push down on Andrea’s head with her hands, she increased the speed of the licks, dragging her soft pink circuitry across the woman’s growing clit faster, harder, leaning in more to increase the pressure on the engorged organ. 

“Oh, oh my god,”

Christine moaned quietly, hoping neither Kirk nor Korby was on the other side of the door, ready to burst in to the sight of a naked Andrea sprawled on the side of the bed with her head buried in Christine’s blond bush. 

Andrea sucked vigorously at Christine’s bulging clit, feeling a strange new sensation between her legs as she felt Christine’s hips gyrating against her lips. 

The nurse smacked her own nipples with her fingernails as the android’s programming accelerated the driving, slobbering, baby-like sucking of her adorable pink mouth against her cunt, feeling the tension building up between her legs. Unable to control herself, she felt her legs trembling in a way they hadn’t for months, shivering against the skillful sensations the beautiful girl trapped between her legs was delivering. 

She opened her eyes and ate up the sight of the girl’s dark hair brushing up against her thighs, the alertness in her brown doe eyes, the tiny jiggle in her breasts as she bounced against the motion of the pussy she was eating…

Christine’s legs spasmed with the release of her pleasure, squirting the girl on the nose and splashing the fluid over her cheeks. Andrea continued lapping up the cum with evenly-paced gulps, the friction between her face and her mistress eroding as the slick fluid oozed down the android’s circuits. 

“That’s enough, you can---ah!” She twitched with final pangs of her orgasm. “You can stop now.”

Andrea merely stood up straight with a contented smile as Christine’s pleasure dripped from her chin. 

“Was my performance adequate, Mistress?”

A panting Christine sat up slowly and gave a pat to the girl’s jiggly breasts. 

“Yes, thank you. I can see why Roger built you.”


End file.
